


querencia

by BLA2006



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, Rogue One Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLA2006/pseuds/BLA2006
Summary: When you lived this life, constantly running and hiding, you could only care about the things that mattered most. For Cassian Andor, those aboard the ship were the only things he would ever need.{The Rogue One team flees during the Hoth base invasion. Written for the Rogue One Anniversary week.}





	querencia

_querencia (n). a place from which one’s strength is drawn, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self._

  
It was simple. If a base was ever invaded, or if they found themselves being boarded, any intelligence officer was to evacuate by any means possible. Draven had always said that you could recruit more fighters, but it took time to train spies.  
  
Which was why Cassian Andor was currently running through the hallways of Echo base, Bodhi Rook close on his heels. Moments ago the alarms had begun to go off. The Empire had breached their energy shield and stormtroopers were making their way to the base.  
  
Chunks of ice fell from the ceiling as Cassian ducked, pulling Bodhi down with him. The base was shaking in a way he had never known possible. They needed to leave. Now.  
  
The two of them stood, Bodhi glancing around nervously. “Find Baze and Chirrut.” Cassian ordered. “Get to the ship. I’ll meet you there.”  
  
Bodhi nodded silently as Cassian turned to go down a different hallway. “Where are you going?”  
  
“I’ve gotta find Jyn!” Cassian yelled back. Protocol be damned, he wasn’t leaving without his team.  
  
He pulled out his communicator as he collided with one of the medics. His gut twisted. If the medbay was being evacuated, they were really in trouble. “Kay, can you pinpoint Jyn’s location?”  
  
“I can tell you where her signal was last but the odds of her being there,”  
  
“Just tell me!” Cassian snapped.  
  
“Her last known location was in the barracks hallway.” Of course. The cat. She’d gone back for the damn cat.  
  
“Kay listen to me. If we don’t make it in time, you need to leave without us. You understand?”  
  
“Cassian I can not simply leave you behind.”  
  
“That’s an order Kay!” Cassian yelled as he skirted around people fleeing down the hall.  
  
After a moment of silence Kay replied. “Understood.”  
  
Finally at the barracks, Cassian yelled out Jyn’s name as he rounded the corner. Seconds later she appeared, a bag over her shoulder and a squirming loth-cat in her arms.  
  
“I couldn’t leave him.” She told him as he took her by the elbow and directed her towards the hanger.  
  
As Jyn followed Cassian, she stuffed the animal into the bag she had grabbed. The loth-cat gave an unhappy growl, but she ignored him. Aside from her kyber crystal and the parka Cassian had given her on her birthday (which she was wearing), Rogue was the only other thing that truly mattered to her.  
  
Another alarm began to sound and the intercom cracked to life as they entered the hanger. _“Imperial troops have entered the base. Imperial troops have entered the-”_  
  
Cassian felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw their ship. “Go, hurry!” He yelled to her. Jyn dashed ahead of him as he pulled his blaster out, covering her in case troopers appeared.  
  
As he stepped foot on the ramp he heard Bodhi order K2 to take off. Once they were out of the planet’s pull, Cassian let out a breathe he didn’t realize he’d been holding.  
  
He glanced to his right, where Baze and Chirrut sat next to one another. Across from them was Jyn, who was opening the pack to let Rogue out. Bodhi and K2 were in the cockpit.  
  
His family was safe.  
  
Cassian made his way to Jyn and Rogue, crouching down to pet the loth-cat.  
  
“You’re lucky your Mother loves you.” He told the animal as it rubbed its head against his palm.  
  
“I couldn’t have forgiven myself if I had left him.” Jyn said softly.  
  
“I know amor.” He reassured her. “Neither could I.” He placed a kiss on her head before standing and heading towards the cockpit. He gripped Chirrut’s shoulder for a few seconds as he passed.  
  
“You ok?” He asked Bodhi. The pilot nodded his head though Cassian could see his hands were shaking.  
  
“Cassian, we need to input the randevu location.” Kay told him, turning his head.  
  
Being in intelligence Cassian was kept up to date on this information. “Right. Set course for Takodana.”  
  
“Setting course for Takodana.” K2 repeated. Cassian stood behind them for a moment before making his way back to Jyn.  
  
They were lucky. He thought. There were going to be hundreds dead and even more spread throughout the star systems unsure of where the alliance was. Part of him felt guilty for only caring about the six beings on board the ship. But when you lived this life, constantly running and hiding, you could only care about the things that mattered most.  
  
For Cassian Andor, those aboard the ship were the only things he would ever need.  
  
They were his family.  
  
They were his home.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Credit for Rogue's name goes to FluffMonster42.


End file.
